1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary actuator having a rotatably supported shaft with a rotary knob connected thereto and a device for producing a haptic effect when the rotary knob is rotated in which the device includes a detent ring and a lock bolt which engages the detent ring.
2. Background Art
Rotary actuators are used as data input devices. For example, rotating a rotary actuator and optionally pressing or swiveling the actuator allows a cursor to be controlled. A rotary actuator may be part of a joystick.
DE 197 12 049 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,752) describes a rotary actuator. In this rotary actuator, a haptic effect producing device has a geared connection to a shaft. Under appropriate loading, a motor exerts a torque on the shaft in the direction opposite to the rotary motion. Different haptic effects can be produced as a function of motor control as well as the rotational angle position of the shaft. In contrast to a rotary actuator having a haptic effect producing device designed as a mechanical catch, the neutral position of this actuator is relatively “soft”. As a result of the necessary application of counter-torque by the motor an adjustment vibration can be felt when the handle is rotated.
DE 100 41 935 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,997) describes a rotary actuator which includes multiple annularly disposed detent rings on top of one another. The detent rings can be selectively activated by electromagnetically actuatable clamping rings for producing various haptic effects. This device eliminates the spongy feel of the haptic effect produced by a motor.